


Try and catch (a kiss from) the wind

by wordswehavesaid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Use of Powers, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility, except when Barry's a dork in love, fluffy fluff, no spoilers past the crossover episodes, possible abuse of them actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though family, friends, and even some of the greater public hold the Flash up as a paradigm, the exception to the rule that all metahumans use their powers for evil, Barry has a confession: he’s not entirely innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try and catch (a kiss from) the wind

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to do a lot of goofy things with Barry's powers...but then again, so does he. Enjoy!

Though family, friends, and even some of the greater public hold the Flash up as a paradigm, the exception to the rule that all metahumans use their powers for evil, Barry has a confession: he’s not entirely innocent. Other metas may content themselves with money or jewels. He steals kisses.

It starts out small enough. In fact, it’s a complete accident. One morning, Barry chooses to hit the snooze button on his phone alarm a fair number of times in favor of spending a few extra lazy minutes in bed, a decision Oliver wholeheartedly supports. As a result, he’s rushing around getting ready for work even faster than usual in an attempt to make up time, but slows down to briefly press a kiss to the other man’s lips.

Not slow enough, for as he stands by the front door doing a final check of his bag to make sure he’s taking everything with him, Oliver—leaning against the couch in a pose he _swears_ is designed to make him forget about work altogether—says, “Barry, I think you forgot something.”

“Oh?” He’s confused as Oliver pushes off from the couch, approaches him, and takes his face in his hands, but then Oliver is kissing him slow and deep and confusion doesn’t really matter anymore.

“Have a good day,” the older man murmurs when they part, and then turns and practically saunters back into the bedroom. Like he said, _designed_.

Barry does have work that he is now most assuredly late for, though, so he finally gets to running. The six-hundred miles still leaves him plenty of time to think, however, and so he puzzles over the morning’s events. Nice as it was, with nice being a vast understatement, it almost sounded like Oliver thought he was leaving without kissing him goodbye. But he had, though it had been quick, and—oh.

 _Oh_.

That’s how it starts. And while he could plead that first incident was involuntary, the rest is very much intentional, even premeditated.

It’s like a little game, a test for himself. He’d excuse it as a training exercise if he’s ever forced to explain, except he thinks Caitlin would hit him. But it’s hardly doing any harm. Just short little pecks, on the lips, the forehead, the cheek if the other man’s shaved recently. Once on the nose, if only to say he’s kissed Oliver Queen’s nose and lived. And he keeps it to their time off together, separate from everything else. At first.

But there’s just something undeniably _thrilling_ about being able to kiss the other man and nobody being the wiser. Not even Oliver with his sharply honed reflexes. It quickly progresses to the most inappropriate of times. On a busy street, after rounding up some thugs, when Oliver drops down from the salmon ladder and literally everyone in the Cave’s eyes are on him. Barry can’t seem to stop himself, getting bolder with each one.

And maybe Joe’s right about small crime only being a gateway to more serious criminal activity, because he soon starts struggling with the moral implications of whether or not he should allow his hands in on the action as well.

Barry’s still managing to mostly reign that urge in when he gets a call from Team Arrow asking for some assistance with a metahuman who’s finally made his way back home to Starling to give his powers a try there. He greets the Arrow himself with a kiss while brushing his leather-clad arm with one of his own gloved hands, then darts back a proper distance and lets everyone catch up with his arrival.

From there it’s a few stolen seconds of ghosting his lips over Oliver’s face in between Felicity’s breakdown of the metahuman and his abilities, followed by a chaste peck on the lips before he and the other vigilante split up to track their target down. His one cardinal rule is never to distract himself in a fight—that being one of Oliver’s demands before they ever began their relationship—but that doesn’t stop him from indulging in a few post-victory kisses in the breaths between Oliver telling the others they’ve caught their metahuman. And before he leaves to secure the meta in the pipeline to await his Cisco-christening, he throws in a too-fast goodbye kiss—his signature move.

Barry has every intention of coming back, of course. If not because that’s the custom, then because he’s rather thoroughly worked himself up with all of this. Fun as it is, he can never linger as long as he would like, make it satisfying. And he likes it best when Oliver can kiss back.

He stops back at the Arrow Cave to put away his suit for the night and change, only to find Oliver still present, likely just having finished packing up. No one else is around, but the other man prefers keeping their encounters out of his base of operations. Barry can sympathize—STAR labs being far from his own idea of romance—so he decides to go ahead and wait for his fellow vigilante at the apartment.

But not without taking a moment to himself just to admire. He places himself in front of Oliver, lets his eyes rove over the man’s toned form, his expression relaxed if not smiling, his eyes so deep and mesmerizing. Barry can feel himself falling a little more in love and admits, though it may as well be to the air, “I can’t believe I get to go home with you.” And he personally thinks the real crime would be not to lean in right now and kiss him, so he complies gladly with wetted lips and a mouth that’s warm and just a little open—

Until he feels hands fist in his shirt and knows he’s stayed too long. “Finally caught you,” Oliver growls, though far from angry. He sounds smug, and that probably bodes even worse for Barry.

Somewhere in all this he’s shut his eyes so he blinks them open to find the other man staring at him in some strange mixture of exasperation and amusement. “Oh, you noticed?” It’s not exactly a squeak, he can console himself with that at least.

He gets a smirk in return. “Was I not supposed to? You’ve been driving me crazy _all night_. Possibly longer. Do I want to know how long this has been going on?”

“Not if I want to maintain any shred of dignity.” He’s hoping to get a laugh out of pity if nothing else, and Oliver’s eyes do seem to glitter with something for a moment. He kisses the corner of Barry’s mouth, then trails lower. “Um, Oliver what—”

“Apparently I’ve got some catching up to do,” the other man mutters while still mouthing at his neck, his breath against the skin sending all sorts of tingles up and down Barry’s body. “I feel like I’ve been subliminally seduced.”

“I think I’m being deliberately seduced,” Barry manages to gasp. A callused hand has snuck under his shirt and the other is resting on his hip, fingers stroking just above the waistband of his jeans.

“Barry, if you promise not to tell a soul, just this once…I’ll let you run us home,” Oliver whispers right into his ear, then grazes the lobe with his teeth. Barry’s not sure if it’s that or what he’s said that makes him moan.

“It’s not gonna be just the once,” he has the presence of mind to warn. Oliver may not realize it, but he’s just given Barry the key to becoming a whole new class of criminal.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in the middle of the night, I got up and typed it, so sorry if there's any typos or what have you. I'm still working on my chapter story, too, so no worries. Let me know what you thought of this, and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
